Bearger
Reign of Giants= |-| Don't Starve Together= Bearger is one of the giants in the Reign of Giants DLC. It appears during Autumn; looking for food to eat (including stashed food). The Bearger is particularly attracted to Bee Boxes. It can only be satisfied by eating 10 Honey, after which it will fall asleep. However, it will choose to fight the player over eating honey when aggroed. Bearger will attack nearby mobs and eat any food off the ground, destroying trees in its path as it moves about. If it happens upon a Chest, it will rummage through it, tossing items to the ground, while eating any food it finds inside it. When there is no food in the area, Bearger will passively follow the player. Bearger's 'aggro' range is small, but approaching it directly will cause it to attack. Otherwise, picking up food that it wants to eat will upset it and it will issue a "warning growl". The second time that this happens, it will issue another warning growl. Stealing its food a third time will aggro Bearger and it will attack. Bearger has two different close-range attacks. It slams the ground with its front paws, creating a shockwave that will demolish structures, fell trees, and uproot plants in a large area. This attack does more damage at the point of impact. With the second attack, Bearger will stand on its hind legs and swipe with its front paws (up to three times), then slam the ground once. Bearger will pursue a target that runs away from the battle, destroying trees and structures in its path, then slamming the ground when it catches up. When killed, Bearger drops 8 Meat and 1 Thick Fur, which can be used to craft the Hibearnation Vest and the Insulated Pack. Behavior Bearger will use a swipe attack at close range, dealing damage and knocking the weapon out of the player's hand. The melee range of its swipe attack: Once Bearger has used 3 swipes or after it has chased the player, it will slam the ground. This also knocks the weapon out of the player's hand and destroys objects around it: Bearger's slam attack also has the same range as its melee range: Strategy Melee There is enough time to attack Bearger 2-3 times before having to dodge, except after it uses its slam, as a swipe comes right after. Equipping at least a Log Suit and Football Helmet is recommended. Notes * Weapons can get knocked into the water if fighting Bearger near an ocean. * Fighting Bearger in melee could drain up one's sanity in a few minutes, this will cause Shadow Creatures attacks, especially when it becomes dark. * If a sleeping Bearger is woken up, it will yawn. This causes nearby mobs and players to fall asleep (DST) Nuke One of the fastest ways to deal with any boss in Don't Starve is a Sleep Dart/Pan Flute and Old Bell/14 Gunpowder combination. Not only does the 14 Gunpowder bring Bearger down to 200 health, but the player can easily take it down from there with 2 Blow Darts and still get its loot. The Old Bell on the other hand, can be used thrice to finish it off while still obtaining its loot. While it may seem easy to take it down, it is hard to obtain these items. For example, the Old Bell requires the Glommer to be found and killed. However, one can lay 14 gunpowder besides 10 honey, and have the Bearger come eat the honey. When it falls asleep, light the 14 gunpowder, then once it is up finally finish it by hitting it with a spear 5-7 times or until it is dead. The player may then collect the loot. Poisoning Unlike other bosses, the Bearger eats whatever it sees, and is affected by poisonous food such as Red Mushrooms or Monster Meat. Therefore, the player can get it to eat poisonous foods and it will slowly get itself weakened and possibly killed. One way is to attract the Bearger into the Marsh by attacking it. It will quickly be attacked by the native creatures there (e.g. Tentacles), and eat a considerable amount of Monster Meat. Each piece of monster meat dealing 20 damage, plus the attack damage, will kill it soon. Notes * Armor is optional, but is still recommended. * The Bearger will not attack a Spider Den. This means there will still be Spiders after the battle. So, if the player wants the Meat, one should avoid having it killed near spiders, as they will eat the meat quickly. This is one of the easiest ways to defeat it, since: * No extra preparation is needed. * The process can be paused at any time. The player can leave the Bearger there, return home for a rest, and come back sometime later. (Since entities far enough from the Player are paused.) Other Another way to easily kill Bearger is to lure it into a forest and have it destroy some Trees until a Treeguard spawns. When lit using a fire staff or a fire dart, the Bearger will run around, and not attack the player. Because of this, lighting it on fire a number of times can be a good way to deal large amounts of damage without much risk. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill the Bearger when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Don't Starve Together In'' Don't Starve Together, the Bearger no longer despawns, and will not attack if approached. Instead, it will hibernate during Winter and Spring, during which time it will take less damage and will not drop any Fur Tufts. During Summer and Autumn, it behaves as usual and takes normal damage. It will periodically drop a fur tuft. Additionally, its Ground Pound attack has a 20% chance of dropping three fur tufts. If put to sleep and then attacked, it will yawn, causing all players on screen to also yawn and then subsequently fall asleep. Bearger will then attack the player that aggroed it. Trivia * The name Bearger is a portmanteau of the words "Bear" and "Badger". * Bearger and Moose/Goose both have the highest HP in the game (although in ''Don't Starve Together the Dragonfly has more). * Since the Bearger isn't a monster, it takes damage from eating monster foods. However this is an ineffective strategy for killing it as it would require 150 raw monster meat to get its health to zero. * The fact it is found in Autumn, and the fact that it actively searches for food, is a reference to how real bears eat a lot of food before hibernating for the winter. * Oddly, it seems Glommer is one of few mobs Bearger WON'T attack Gallery Reign of giants teaser.png|Bearger in the first teaser trailer. Frozen Bearger.png|Bearger frozen. Bearmanbig.png|Bearger's size compared to Wilson. Bearger walking.png|A Bearger wandering around. Bearger walking right.png|Bearger on all fours, side view. beargerbeefalo.png|Bearger eating meat off the ground. DeadBearger.png|A recently killed Bearger. Bearger sleeping.png|Bearger sleeping. Bearger Ground Pund.png|Bearger's ground-pound attack. Tree farming.jpg|Bearger Tree farming. Season bosses DST loading screen.png|Bearger in the Don't Starve Together loading screen. Autumn RoG poster.png|Bearger among the trees in the Autumn poster. 2015-07-09_00003.jpg|(Modded) Soldier fallen asleep near a Bearger because of him snoozing 2015-07-20_00005.jpg|A close look at Bearger's face while he is eating honey ru:Медведопанда pl:Borsukoniedźwiedź (DLC) Category:Mobs Category:Boss Monsters Category:Reign of Giants Category:Surface Creatures Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Periodic Threat Category:Sanity Loss Category:Object Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Diurnals